The invention relates to a protective sleeve for a corona igniter in a spark plug shaft of an internal combustion engine.
Corona igniters are known, for example, from U.S. Publication No. 2014/116370 A1. Corona igniters cause an ignition in the combustion chamber of an engine by means of a corona discharge and therefore represent an alternative to conventional spark plugs, which cause an ignition by means of an arc discharge.
In comparison with spark plugs, corona igniters make it possible to realize a more precise control of the ignition point, as well as a lower fuel consumption and reduced emissions, but corona igniters are mechanically less robust than spark plugs. For example, corona igniters typically have sensitive ignition tips that can be damaged during the installation into the spark plug shaft of an engine. In addition, vibrations occurring during the operation of the engine can lead to mechanical stresses and to premature failure of a corona igniter.